


Sweet as Sugar

by Redleafmornings



Series: Sugar [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art student Mitaka, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mitaka is innocent help him, Mitaka is suffering, Mitaka's Terrible flirting, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Strangers, Sugar Baby Mitaka, Sugar Daddy, erections in public, slight hinting at Thanisson/Hux, uncontrollable blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: In desperate need for money, Dopheld allows himself to be convinced into sugar-babying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also would like to put out a thank you to Pandalolli, who has edited Chapter 2 and 3
> 
> There is also some great art for this story done by [generaldeepthroat](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com), here is a direct link to the [art](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5dd8f0ea5a4ebcb7d42ce13336e9ab57/tumblr_oknjxjteCa1vrri59o1_500.png), or you can see it in the chapters later!   
> 

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder and the voice in his ear was soft.

“The library will be closing in five minutes.”

Dopheld bit back a groan and saved the document.

Of course, his computer would have to crash while he was writing his final papers of the semester. Sadly, due to his rent, he didn’t have enough left in either his student loan to get a new one and still pay for a place to live.

He knew it would put him at a disadvantage, he still needed to do so much more work on this one, let alone the other two papers he hadn’t even started.

As much as he hated to do it he pulled out his phone and texted Thanisson.

_Can I come over and borrow your computer?_  
_6:03_

_Trav T: just get a new one._  
_6:06_

_I don’t have any money until next semesters loan comes through._  
_6:06_

_Trav T: fine you can come_  
_6:07_

_Trav T: Just not all night I have a date_  
_6:08_

Dopheld smiled down at his phone, as much as Travar could be an ass he had a good heart. He had helped Dopheld out already too many times since they started university.

It only took a ten-minute walk to get to his apartment building, it was hardly two blocks from campus. Dopheld was stuck in the crap broke down apartment across town himself, the housing around campus was too expensive.

He buzzed up and let out a sigh as he hit the warm air, his coat was only a spring jacket, it wasn’t made for winter snow or winter winds. Dopheld was still shaking off the chill as he knocked on Travar’s door.

Travar answered in leggings that attached to a garter belt that disappeared up under his oversized sweater. He was in the middle of styling his hair and it was clipped back.

“I have to leave in an hour, but it looks like we are getting a hotel so you can just stay here all night if you want.”

Dopheld knew where his desk was and seated himself. Travar’s place was like a second home to him now. He opened the computer and typed in his password ‘unsanctioned’. It took a few seconds to load and then he opened his google drive to start working on his essay. He could feel himself slowing down and he hadn’t even started again.

“Can I steal some food? I am running a little low this semester.”

He hated admitting it, but if he was going to stay up using Travar’s computer he might as well eat his food.

“I swear Doe you should just get a daddy, and then you wouldn’t be lonely all the time either.”

He groaned, he’s heard this before. Since Travar had started sugar babying in his first semester he had tried to convince Dopheld into it every time he was low on cash. The last thing he ever wanted in his life was to call another man daddy.

Dopheld sighed and looked over at the TV that covered an entire wall of his apartment, the nice couch, the computer that he was working on that all looked brand new.

They were both closing in on a masters of art and while Dopheld’s tablet sometimes didn’t recognise the pen pressure, Travar’s always worked perfectly. He even gave Dopheld the one he was using now when one of his sugar daddies bought him a new one. Travar always got his university books new and Dopheld had to hunt through multiple used book stores and student flyers to be able to afford his own.

Even the way they dressed didn’t match up. Travar always accused him of dressing like a fifty-year-old college professor, and as he picked at the tweed jacket he couldn’t really blame him.

Travar even got enough to cover his rent in an allowance. The only thing Dopheld remembered getting for sex was the one glass of whiskey a man had bought him at the bar last week before taking him home.

Dopheld hadn’t even gotten an orgasm out of that one.

He made a face.

“You know sometimes I feel like I should.”

Travar moved in a little closer, there was no missing the excited tension in his body.

“Do you mean it? Because I know the perfect guy, I’m friends with his old baby. He likes monogamous, which is perfect because you can’t get a date. He’s tall and okay looking, and a little younger than my main daddy. So probably thirty or something. I already know he likes spending money, and he was looking for a new baby since Finn fell in love with some guy and quit. He probably hasn’t found anyone yet since he’s picky but I think you would be a great fit. I bet he would be super into knowing you were a first-time baby, plus you have that whole innocent face going for you.”

Dopheld made an annoyed expression to show what he thought about the excited gushing. He should have known better than to say something, but god was it tempting.

After all it would just be like a blind date, except maybe he would get something out of it, right?

He frowned again as he remembered a story Travar told him about putting on stockings and high heels so that he could go step on some red head. His cheeks flushed slightly as he remembered more of Travar’s many moments of oversharing.

Most of Dopheld’s most exciting nights involved his drawer of sex toys and his own hand. He was probably too vanilla for anything like this. That didn’t stop him from asking.

“What would I have to do?”

“Nothing that you don’t want to, I mean sex is pretty expected but I’ve led guys on for months with nothing more than a little hand work and heavy petting.”

Dopheld saved the document again, he wasn’t getting anywhere on it while Travar was home. He shouldn’t even be thinking about this. He shouldn’t be so tempted. He looked back at Travar’s brand new computer and sighed.

“Do you think he would get me a computer?”

Travar’s victorious grin told him he was making a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started when Travar told him he passed on a picture and his number as well as his interest.

Then came the text.

_Unknown Number: This is Kylo Ren. Finn mentioned you were interested and that this is your first time. Would you be willing to meetup and discuss further arrangements? Friday 6pm, for two to three hours, can do overnight if goes well. We can have dinner. Casual-stylish – wear less gel in your hair._   
_3:00_

The thought of it going overnight had made his skin feel warm and his stomach flop, they hadn’t even met yet. He had accepted and then showed Travar which had only meant that now he was being pushed around.

First, they made a schedule, which was easy as Dopheld already had one set up for university. They only tweaked it slightly and Travar got him to block out time he would need for study.

Then Travar forced him set up a wish list, and although he was beginning to doubt he could get a computer out of it, he did add in other items he needed desperately. Like a new blender, a tablet he had always wanted but couldn’t afford, warm socks, and a winter coat. Dopheld was both glad and annoyed with Travar’s help, until he added in lingerie, saying that ‘you have to give them something to think about while he’s tipping you’. Instead, Dopheld took the items off and picked one normal nice pair of briefs, and one pair that were see through lace over the hips, but otherwise normal.

Even that felt like a lot.

Dopheld had never bought lingerie in his life, the only thing he owned that came close was some frilly lace underwear he got last year from Travar that were still sitting in the box at the bottom of his closet.

Plus, the thought of someone else buying his underwear seemed completely indecent.

It was only when he started getting dressed after his shower that Travar’s help felt less welcome.

“There is no way I am letting you meet up with him looking like you belong in a musty library with a pipe.”

Dopheld frowned, he thought he looked nice, he was wearing a brown dress shirt, a green tweed blazer, a cream sweater vest and jeans.

“It’s a classic look.”

Travar had that look on his face which told Dopheld that he was losing his patience.

“That look has never inspired anyone to have sex ever, you want to look like you could actually be interested. I had to vouch for you, so you can’t make me look like I have no taste in friends.”

“Well what would you wear?”

Dopheld snapped.

He regretted saying it the second it was out because he had seen some of the things that Travar had worn.

“Let’s see.”

Travar hunkered down in front of his closet and started digging. He started dividing it into ‘junk’ and ‘worse junk’ but a few items were picked out. Nothing that he wore on a regular basis.

There were also the mean comments that came with being friends with Travar.

“When he asks you what you are looking for out of the exchange you should tell him a new wardrobe.”

In the end it came down to five items, a soft grey shirt, a blue silk scarf, his jacket and a dark pair of jeans that Travar has rolled up. His green tweed blazer had to stay as it was his only jacket and it was cold out.

He started stripping and he heard Travar make a fart noise with both hands pressed against his face.

“You literally are wearing boxers and I can see a hole near the waist band. You are changing those.”

“We are just meeting to talk,” Dopheld argued.

“You never know what is going to happen and I swear if you make me look bad because you are wearing underwear you bought in high school I will never let you borrow anything ever again.”

Dopheld flushed slightly that Travar actually believed something might happen. It wasn’t going to, there was no way. He was sure of that.

Travar was already digging through his underwear and complaining that it was all unusable.

“It’s all I have.”

“I thought I bought you something nice last year, did you tear them?”

“There is no way I am wearing lace.”

“Where are they?”

Dopheld wanted to stick to his guns, he wanted to say there was no way, but he also would probably need to borrow Travar’s computer on the weekend and if he annoyed him now there was less of a chance. The closer it got to the date the more sure he was that he was going to chicken out and only see the man this once.

“In the closet in one of the boxes.”

Travar started the search and Dopheld tried to remember what they looked like. He couldn’t remember anything other than the fact that they were black and lace.

Finally, the box was found and handed to him. He opened it up and felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment just at the thought of wearing it. It looked to be a jockstrap, not only that, but instead of a band around the waist it was a little black frill. There were two straps of lace that would go under his cheeks, but there was no back.

No one would know, only Travar. Next time he could wear something normal. This was only a meetup, this time he could suffer and no one would know. He told himself this a few times.

“Turn around.”

Travar did and Dopheld saw the blush crawling down his own chest as he slipped out his boxers and into the underwear. The lace obviously has spandex in it and clung tightly to his body as he tucked himself in the front. The frill skirted his body and he was very glad that no one was going to see him like this.

Putting on the jeans he was careful to tuck the lace in so that it wouldn’t be seen. Then he dressed in the shirt and jacket. He had to admit he looked a lot better than what he had picked out.

“You can look again.”

Travar gave a serious nod and tucked in the scarf.

“I think this will do.”

“I think it will.”

Dopheld agreed for once.

Travar reached into his own pocket and when he opened his hand Dopheld saw a few condoms and small single use packets of lube.

“Just in case.”

The last thing he needed was any of this falling out of his pocket, but against his will he just took the offered items in mortified silence.

In the end, he didn’t have time to leave them behind as the car sent to pick him up arrived.

Although he had been too concentrated on being annoyed with Travar to really remember what he was about to do, it all came back to him in the car.

It was just him and the driver and so he tried to go over all the things that Travar told him to go over.

Elusive but firm, warm and flirtatious but not desperate. He was there to make Kylo feel good, it was about making a connection and getting something in return.

Dopheld’s hands were still sweaty when he arrived and he wiped them on his jeans before getting out.

The wind bit through his jacket and he shivered as he looked around. Although Kylo knew what he looked like, he wasn’t sure he knew what Kylo looked like. Until he saw him.

All the descriptions were of an okay looking tall man. It hadn’t mattered as it hadn’t really been about his looks so much as what he could offer.

This was not what Dopheld would have considered as okay. He was tall and maybe his features were odd, his nose and lips too big, but it looked strangely right on his face.

It looked fantastic on his face Dopheld decided as Kylo came closer.

With his wide shoulders and loose black curls he looked good enough that Dopheld felt his brain grinding to a halt as he tried to come up with a greeting.

“Hi.”

He also was realising in a quiet terror that he was underdressed.

“Dopheld, nice to meet you.”

Kylo’s voice was both soothing and deep and he slipped an arm around Dopheld’s waist to pull him into a hug. Dopheld tensed, but managed to get through it even though his cheeks were pink.

“You too.”

“You must be cold, let’s get inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a restaurant off a hotel, but it was definitely a level above how he had dressed. Once inside Kylo gave his name and they were led to a booth out of the way. He could see why Kylo booked it now, no one would be able to see them until they left. They would have privacy in public.

Kylo sat first and Dopheld started to move in too fast. His nerves made him fumble and he fell into the booth with his hand grabbing Kylo’s thigh for balance.

If he hasn’t been blushing before he now was positive he was, yet Kylo didn’t seem to mind. In fact he seemed charmed by his fumble and when he tried to take his hand back Kylo covered it with his own and kept it there.

It meant that as he settled they had to sit close and he wasn’t sure if he minded yet or not.

The menus were left and he could feel Kylo staring him down.

He cleared his throat and tried to put on a pleasant smile. He could feel the muscle in Kylo’s thigh as he shifted closer, as if he was interested in what he was about to say. Except he wasn’t going to say anything. It made him feel like a deer in oddly attractive headlights.

“I’m underdressed.”

He blurted, just for anything to say at all.

“Not at all, I came from work.”

The hand over his own squeezed lightly and Dopheld picked up the menu with his other one to try and avoid conversation for a moment so he could calm down. Kylo leaned over so that he was able to read the same one.

“What would you like?”

With the way his nerves were acting it would be safest to go with something that wouldn’t make his stomach turn.

“Something light.”

A wolfish grin lit Kylo’s face.

“Good idea.”

There was a pause before he watched his tongue slip over his bottom lip, slow and distracting.

“You’re much cuter than the picture,” Kylo continued.

Dopheld didn’t really know if that was a compliment. He didn’t know what Kylo was looking for other than the fact that he had agreed to meet after seeing said picture.

“I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s very good.”

“Good.”

He was sure he sounded stupid, but he was having a hard time finding anything to say with Kylo watching him so intently.

The waiter saved him from having to say anything else and he settled on the house soup and a fruit salad. Kylo’s choice was steak and salad. He ordered drinks for them both and then they were alone again.

“It was mentioned this is your first time. What made you want to start with being my baby?”

The last bit was murmured into his ear, and the blush that had calmed down came back again. His face was actually starting to ache from embarrassment.

It was only because Travar had gone over a lot of the things they would talk about on their first date that he knew how to respond.

“Well…” He paused and collected himself with as much dignity as he could manage. It was like a job interview and he had always been good at those.

“I thought you might be interested in what I have to offer as an artist, both in conversation and company. I also feel like the flexibility in my schedule could be beneficial to fitting into your lifestyle.”

He didn’t know his lifestyle, but he had heard enough from Travar to know that most of the men he saw did it to save time. They got what they wanted when they wanted from a person who they knew and had built up trust with. It had to benefit them both.

“And you would like a patron for your art.”

It wasn’t a question and Dopheld wasn’t sure how to answer. He had planned this as maybe a one or two-time thing, just to get a computer, but turning him down or making it obvious that he only wanted a few days might end his only chance at finishing the semester with A’s. Since he didn’t know how to respond he followed Travar’s advice of ‘when in doubt, flirt’.

“And your company.”

He moved the hand on Kylo’s thigh to remind him it was there.

“Good. I prefer longer terms, six months or a year if we continue to get along as we get to know each other. I’ll need to see your budget so that I can make sure you are receiving any compensation you need for your art.”

Kylo paused and then he leaned back in again. He could see that he was amused and he was sure whatever Kylo was about to say was going to make him want to melt into the seat beneath him.

“I’ll want you to get tested with me if you want to go forward, I don’t like wearing a condom so I only do exclusive.”

The words went directly to his crotch and as his body started to respond, Dopheld hated himself.

“I’m mostly looking for companionship and sex, you’ll have to go to a few company dinners with me, possibly vacations, and I don’t always feel like sleeping alone. If after today you still feel like going forward, I’ll need a schedule so that I can book time with you.”

The straightforward way that Kylo was telling him what was expected was both exciting and brash. In a normal relationship Dopheld always fumbled at knowing what was needed. He could almost see why Travar preferred this.

He was a little out of his depth and he sat quietly at Kylo’s side while their drinks were brought.

Once the waiter was gone Kylo spoke again.

“Does that interest you?”

It was something he never thought he would even consider and yet he was looking at Kylo’s lips and thinking that he would very much like to kiss them. Talking about sex in public was completely inappropriate and it was doing something to him.

When time started dragging on without a reply he started to notice that Kylo was started to become more subdued, as if he was expecting him to turn it down. By all rights, he should turn him down, but he couldn’t seem to form the words.

Instead when he opened his mouth he said something he never planned on.

“It does, but I’m not very good at this,” Dopheld mumbled out

He was trying to be charming and he felt like he was drowning. He didn’t have that natural cruel charm that Travar had.

He felt a large hand on his hip, and then there was a tug on his underwear and he realised the frill has escaped when he sat down. It only made the mix of shame and excitement deepen.

“I think you’re doing perfectly. You’re much better than I hoped for.”

The words were purred into his ear and when he turned toward Kylo they were close enough to kiss. He was wide eyed as the distance was closed and he felt lips against his own.

It stayed chaste, Kylo’s lips so soft against his own, but Dopheld could feel his heart pounding.

He could also feel Kylo’s hand slipping under his waistband so that it was half inside and half outside of his pants and Dopheld wished he could stop himself from blushing so hard.

When they parted the hand slid back out again, staying on his hip, and Dopheld was left rather breathless.

“Oh.”

He’s not sure if it’s the embarrassment, or the fact that one of Kylo’s hands is still resting on his hip, but he was beyond hiding the fact that he is turned on. In public. Dopheld briefly wishes he could slide under the table. As an adult, he instead was forced to wear his blush as if it wasn’t even there.

“This really _is_ your first time doing this.”

Kylo laughed, amused at Dopheld’s reaction. It’s wasn’t a mean laugh. Kylo could clearly see how red his face was and how Dopheld’s hand trembled as he picked up the glass.

Dopheld took a sip of wine to try and calm himself. One glass wouldn’t even be enough to make him buzzed but drinking gave him a break from trying to talk.

Their food arriving helped, but the mood kept its playful flirting. Kylo stole a few pieces of fruit and at one point started feeding it to him. He would rub it on his lower lip and watch him take each bite. Dopheld was almost positive Kylo had an oral fixation by the time they finished. He wasn’t sure if he should leave, but he honestly didn’t want to yet.

The kiss wasn’t enough to burn off the excitement of the whole situation, not with the tension building all through dinner. Dopheld was saved from having to sneak to the bathroom to jerk off before the bus ride home, by a request.

“I want to see what you put on for me.”

Kylo tugged at the black frill as he said it, and Dopheld bit his lip to keep from making a sound as it shifted his underwear.

Dopheld nodded his head, telling himself he would do it once. Just once and then he would let Kylo know that he really couldn’t continue the relationship. He wanted to be in private anyway, even though the booth was secluded it wasn’t true privacy.

“I have a room for the night, would you like to come up?”

He swallowed and his throat felt tight, he could have played it cool but he was no good with that. He wanted this.

“Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

He carefully adjusted himself and was thankful for the grey t-shirt for hiding both the ruffle from his underwear and the erection that he had tucked under the waistband of his jeans.

Kylo seemed calm while they walked to the room unlike him. Dopheld felt like everyone who saw him knew just what he was going to do. It didn’t help that they were completely unmatched. Kylo is a dark blue double-breasted suit that had obviously been tailored to fit him, and Dopheld in a tweed jacket and jeans. He felt like that made it only more incriminating.

By the time they got to the room his nerves were ramped up. Walking together made Kylo’s height that much more noticeable.

Dopheld never thought of himself as too small, maybe a little shorter than he would like, but he wasn’t a beanstalk like Travar. Beside Kylo’s intimidating figure he felt like he was.

He cleared his throat as he watched the key card slide in and out of the lock and then the door was open. He was ushered in first and he moved to the side, slipping out of his shoes.

Then Dopheld took in the suite. It was large and opened up into a living room. The wall was all glass, and he took a second to look out before he felt Kylo’s hand in the center of his back, pushing him forward.

“I want to see you.”

It almost sounded like a command and Dopheld had never wanted to obey more.

Except he wasn’t sure he wanted to strip in front of a window, or in such good lighting. Everything was out of his comfort zone and he felt like he had blushed enough for a lifetime.

“Here?”

“You can go to the bedroom.”

The amused tone was back in Kylo’s voice.

Dopheld looked both ways. He guessed the bedroom was to the right and when he saw that Kylo was following he knew he had guessed correctly, and entered the room.

It was thankfully darker, although there was enough light to see, he would be able to hide his embarrassment in this lighting.

Then Dopheld came to his second problem, should he undress where he stood, should he go to the bed, or should he try and make it sensual. He decided on the bed because he was almost positive he couldn’t pull off sensual, and standing in the middle of the room would only work if he had more confidence than he did in the situation at the moment.

There was a difference in someone undressing him, and him undressing for someone. His nerves were back in abundance as he started with his jacket, and he folded it and laid it on the nightstand before taking another peek at Kylo.

He had removed his own jacket, and was working on a black and navy vest. Kylo didn’t really look much smaller with his outer layer off and Dopheld had to admit he appreciated the view. When his gaze stayed a little too long Kylo noticed Dopheld looking, and smiled. Kylo stopped in what he was doing and came up behind him.

He could feel the warmth of his body as his arms slid around his waist.

“Would you like some help baby?”

The endearment came out effortlessly and Dopheld was glad for the darkness in the room.

“Yes please.”

Kylo’s hands found his hips and splayed out, wrapping most the way around his waist. He felt the large hands slowly moving upward and taking his shirt with them. He could feel the long fingers stroking over his sides until the shirt was up and over.

As they settled together again Dopheld could feel that Kylo was getting hard, and he rolled his hips back to push against him.

He felt a kiss against his neck in return and he no longer noticed the cold.

It continued and Kylo’s lips were leaving wet kisses over his neck and shoulders, his hands roaming his chest and gently playing with his nipples. He kept going a little harder each time until the pinch made Dopheld choke back a moan.

“Do you know what I like?”

The question was quiet, his deep voice only stirring Dopheld further. Honestly he hadn’t planned on it getting this far, so he’d never asked and had no clue whatsoever what Kylo wanted. He knew Travar did a whole different set of things with each man he saw. Not wanting to make a mistake or get in over his head he was forced to ask.

“No, but please tell me.”

“Such a polite little baby. I like that.”

He pinched his nipple again and this time Dopheld couldn’t hold back his noise.

“I enjoy being inside someone, especially someone as cute as you. I don’t mind taking my time, and I want to see you come. I want to take good care of my baby, it’s important to me. So sometimes when you want to come I might need to wait until I am around to take care of you. If I’m too busy and we don’t have time I enjoy blowjobs and being fingered, but I’m pretty sensitive so you have to be careful if you are going to finger me. Does that sound okay?”

Just like before Kylo explicitly laid out his needs, letting Dopheld decide and let him know if they would match up.

He was aching in his jeans and he wanted Kylo to go lower instead of teasing down his chest. The thought of waiting for Kylo to be there before he was allowed to come was strangely arousing. He had always felt calmer when someone else was in control.

“Yes.”

“Is there anything you need?”

He wanted Kylo inside him. Dopheld honestly preferred having both prostate and cock stimulated, finding it gave him a better orgasm. Kylo’s needs suited him just fine, so he shook his head no.

“You.”

Kylo laughed, and finally his hands found their way to the top of his jeans.

The button popped and Kylo was careful to keep the fly away from the lace of his underwear. He even carefully pushed it down his thighs before he started to find interest just in what Dopheld was wearing.

Although he was still in the underwear he felt completely nude as Kylo pulled back and brought his hands up to squeeze one of his cheeks before moving up to play with the ruffle.

Kylo pulled on the ruffle again, until the strap under his cheek pulled tight.

“Oh, this is very cute.”

The words were spoken slowly and seriously, like he was discovering something new.

Dopheld had never loved being called cute, over the years he had adjusted knowing it was his one strength when trying to attract someone, but the way that Kylo said it stirred him.

“I bet you’ll look so good on my cock still wearing it.”

Kylo’s voice was hushed and Dopheld was stuck between turning around and stopping him from talking with his lips, and from seeing where this was going.

“Do you own a lot like this?”

Dopheld was sure his skin couldn’t get any pinker in his embarrassment as he felt fingers press between his cheeks, teasing over his hole.

“No just this.”

“We’ll have to fix that.”

The kisses started on his shoulders again and he heard Kylo undressing himself. That spurred him to turn around and start helping him. Although his own erection was embarrassingly obvious straining against the lace, he ignored it as he took Kylo’s vest and laid it over his own coat.

Kylo slipped out of his tie and started on his work shirt while Dopheld started on the bottom. Slowly he could start to see the real Kylo under all the layers. The thin undershirt clung to him and showed Dopheld a well toned body.

Under that he saw the dusting of hair over his chest and the dark moles that matched the ones on his face. He tentatively ducked his head and kissed one that sat next to Kylo’s nipple, then he tried another before Kylo caught him under his chin and brought him up for a real kiss.

This was their first one, but they both started slowly. Pressing pecks before slowly sucking on Kylo’s lip. Only then did he feel his tongue asking permission. He willingly opened his mouth to feel the slow slide of Kylo’s tongue against his own.

He vaguely noticed Kylo undoing his pants and brought his hands down to help. He felt the need to feel and see more of Kylo. Even as his trousers fell away and Dopheld could feel the press of his cock against his stomach, he felt greedy.

Without looking down it felt big, and he boldly pushed his hands into Kylo’s boxer briefs, feeling the weight of it in his hands. It was intimidatingly large as he touched it.

He hardly got a chance to feel him before Kylo moaned into his mouth and started turning him so that they could climb onto the bed together. Kylo stopped and removed a condom and lube from the drawer of the nightstand. Dopheld felt dizzy at the thought he was prepared. Of course he was, he told himself.

He watched as Kylo stripped off his own underwear and settled in the center of the bed. His cock looked a lot bigger than it had even felt against him. Dopheld had never taken anyone like him before but he sure was willing to try, he had always enjoyed bigger men.

Kylo still took up so much space and didn’t act awkward being completely stripped. It was alluring and Dopheld started to move to him again.

Dopheld noticed more as he got closer, like the mole that sat near the bottom of his cock. It made him want to kiss it as he had the ones on his chest.

“Come sit in my lap.”

Once he was close enough he allowed himself to be arranged in Kylo’s lap, so that in the end he was sitting on his hips and straddling him. His flimsy underwear felt even more useless as he felt Kylo’s cock pressed between his cheeks.

“What a good boy.”

Kylo praised before kissing him again, his hands wrapping around his waist and his palm cupping one of his cheeks. Dopheld flushed at the praise again, leaning into the kiss desperately.

Again Kylo fingered at his hole, teasing him for a few moments before returning with slick fingers. Mitaka hadn’t heard him opening the lubricant and the cool feeling made him tense.

Dopheld tried to unwind as he pushed back into the hand, letting Kylo push a finger into him. His fingers were big enough that even one felt like a lot in his state. As Kylo carefully rocked the finger into him, he kept it slow, almost too slow. They broke the kiss and Dopheld hid his face in Kylo’s neck, nuzzling him.

“That’s right, relax for me.”

The words were accompanied by a second finger resting against his hole, not yet forcing his way in. Dopheld bit his lip to stop from making a noise as Kylo stroked over his prostate. There was a soft tut in his ear.

“I want to take care of you, so I need to hear you nice and loud when you like something.”

He kept everything almost too gentle, teasing his prostate and only making him squirm in his lap to get more of the sensation. The thought of letting Kylo hear everything he was feeling was still too much, so he swallowed the noises bubbling up in him.

“You’re so tight, we’ll have to work on that. Maybe I can buy you some toys, and you can wear them for me.”

Dopheld panted and a small whimper came out. It was bad enough having Kylo see him in the see-through lace underwear, the thought of Kylo seeing him while he had a plug nicely fitted inside him made his stomach flop in arousal.

Kylo was talkative and Dopheld was sure it was going to do him in before he even got to ride him. He managed to nod in agree at the right times to save himself from having to say out loud that he wanted it. That he wanted everything Kylo did. When the second finger pushed in Kylo was being a little less gentle, but it was still too light for his needs.

“Would you like that? Getting all nice and ready for me, so I can come over and fuck you? I bet your hole would look so good all wet and stretched for me.”

Dopheld wasn’t really used to dirty talk and his face felt hot at the stream of words. He felt the third finger and he let himself make small noises.

“You look so good even now, look at how you look around my fingers.”

Kylo nodded his head and at first Dopheld didn’t understand and then he looked over his shoulder and saw it. The closet door was a mirror and it gave Kylo the perfect view.

He wanted to duck his head to look away, but he made himself watch. He’d never seen himself like this. He looked small in the center of the bed, tucked into Kylo’s arms. The fingers inside him were moving carefully and slowly, but it felt like more than it looked.

“Lovely isn’t it.”

Kylo commented, in his ear, his voice teasing as Dopheld got caught up in the sight.

“Kylo.”

“I like it when you say my name.”

Kylo’s fingers left him and he watched him grab a condom from beside him and tear the package.

Even though Dopheld was in his lap he put it on skillfully and they moved together so that Dopheld was up on his knees.

He kept his eyes locked on Kylo’s face while he waited for him to finish with the lubricant. There was a press on his hip and he reached behind himself and felt the slick head tease at his hole.

Kylo’s slick hand wrapped around him and he gave slow encouraging strokes as Dopheld sat back on him.

The head alone felt like a lot as it finally rested inside him.

He could see Kylo was watching him take it, his eyes focused over his shoulder as he slipped off and then on again as he tried to adjust to how wide it was, as if the length wasn’t going to be a problem on it’s own.

The stretch was still sore when he started moving over him, taking it inside him.

Dopheld knew he was only half was down, and he moved up again to give himself a little relief before he tried again. Each time he took a little more of Kylo into him, letting it force his body open.

Kylo didn’t rush him, he just watched each movement with heavily lidded eyes and praised him each time. Telling him how good he was, and how Kylo knew how hard he was working. It embarrassed him, but he didn’t try and stop him from talking.

He knew it would take all night if he kept up at the speed he was so the next few times he let it hurt until he was fully sitting in Kylo’s lap. He was already panting from the feeling and it was as if his whole world was the burn between his legs where Kylo was inside him.

“That’s my baby, I knew you could do it. You’re so good to me already.”

Dopheld had always been one to try and please and even through his embarrassment he smiled at the comment. Kylo didn’t try and prompt him to move, he even brought a hand up to cup his cheek. It was a warm gesture, and it ended with him pulling him forward slightly. The only problem was that it made his cock shift inside him and he moaned weakly.

A few more breaths and the ache has settled, and he started slowly riding Kylo. Dopheld attempted to tighten as he pulled off to give Kylo something more but he couldn’t tense the muscles as they stretched to their limit.

He dared a look at Kylo’s face and then quickly looked away when he noticed Kylo was looking at him.

“No, look at me.”

Dopheld noticed that Kylo seemed to enjoy making him do things that would embarrass him. He wasn’t going to give into the temptation to look away, and instead met his eyes as he sunk down on him. Kylo’s face was expressive and he didn’t hold back how much he was enjoying it.

Dopheld could feel the sweat drip down his back as he rode him, his thighs burning slightly from disuse. It was hardly noticeable, all of his concentration centered on how big Kylo felt and the way that his ass was forced to stretch around him. Dopheld knew it would look obscene if anyone saw, his panties still on and his cock out the top while he impaled himself on Kylo.

He knew the mole he had noticed before would be buried deep inside his body and he dared look behind him to see it in the mirror.

He didn’t even really pay attention to the rest of his body, his vision was narrowed to where they were joined, watching as he moved up and Kylo almost slid out of him and then he forced himself down again.

The ruffle on his underwear fluttered as he slammed himself onto Kylo, and he moaned out his name.

“Fuck I can’t wait to come inside you.”

The response made him want it too, and he thought that maybe a he could do this a little longer, just until after they were tested so he could feel Kylo skin to skin.

“It would feel so good.”

He gasped out as he watched himself ride Kylo. It almost felt like an out of body experience, for he was sure that there was no way he would usually do this, and yet there was nothing he wanted to be doing more at that moment.

It felt so good to be stretched out so much and even though he knew he would be sore he wanted that. He wanted to feel it for the next week. When the tension started building in his body he tried to hold off, but it was too much. With Kylo’s hand still stroking him in like with the movements he couldn’t help himself as he spilled over Kylo’s stomach and chest.

“Good boy, yes just like that I’m so close baby. I know you can make me come.”

Dopheld didn’t let himself stop even though his thighs were shaking, fucking himself through the orgasm.

“Let me help you.”

“Please.”

He knew he was slowing down and then he felt Kylo sit up more and his arms hooked under his legs. Before he realised what was happening Kylo picked him up, and roughly thrust into him, using his ass as if he was a toy.

Dopheld clung to him and shivered in his arms as he finally was dropped in place. Even through the condom he could feel Kylo’s release inside him.

“Perfect.”

Dopheld hummed in agreement, feeling like a ragdoll. He wasn’t sure he could move so he didn’t even try, and as sticky as it was he leaned forward against Kylo’s chest.

He felt Kylo’s arms move around him and he felt completely content for the moment. His hair was being ruffled and he heard soft praise in his ear. Dopheld didn’t even notice as he started to fall asleep.

 

 _The wonderful_[generaldeepthroat](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/post/156641933115/sweet-as-sugar-ao3-kylo-rendopheld-mitaka-sugar) did some perfect art for this story  
[](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/post/156641933115/sweet-as-sugar-ao3-kylo-rendopheld-mitaka-sugar)  



	5. Chapter 5

He woke a few times, the first to Kylo eating some room service food on the bed. He wasn’t wearing anything and when he noticed that Dopheld was awake they shared it. It turned a lot more sensual than he thought eating could be as Kylo kept feeding him. Bringing each piece of food to his lips and watching him intently.

When Kylo dropped a bit of dressing on his chest Dopheld kissed it off and that turned to more. Until Dopheld was kissing every mole that graced his body, and then he was kissing the one that sat at the base of his cock. From there he had given him head or at least what he could manage. It tended to be more lavishing attention to the tip more than a proper blowjob, but he remembered what Kylo had said about being fingered and carefully brought him through both together.

It wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep again while they watched a movie.

Around seven am he woke to Kylo speaking on his phone and was almost asleep when he felt Kylo pressing against his back. He happily encouraged him until Kylo fucked him lazily and slowly. Kylo had held him again as he fell asleep.

The last time he woke feeling more rested than he had since he had started staying up to work on his essays. He could hear the shower and he wasn’t sure if he should have left the night before or if he should sneak out now.

His body was sore from use, but it was nothing that didn’t make him smile at the memories.

It had been a while since he had a good fling, and as he stiffly got out of bed he already was making plans to borrow Thanisson’s bath.

Not that he wanted to admit to Travar that he had spent the night. He hardly wanted to admit that he had dinner. He would never hear the end of Travar’s smug comments if he found out what he had done.

A smile found a way onto his lips as he stood up and started finding his clothing. In the end, he used a sink in the second bathroom to wash the semen off his back from the last time and slip out of his underwear. It was already stiff with it and as far as he was concerned not saveable.

Once he was clean enough for the bus home he returned and pulled his jeans and t-shirt on, setting his underwear on his coat to stuff in the garbage later.

He was re-making the bed when Kylo finished and Dopheld was caught in an awkward moment where he really didn’t know what to do.

“Leaving?”

“I have an essay to finish.”

He said awkwardly, his eyes following a drip from Kylo’s dark hair down his chest. His mind flashed back to when he was rubbing his face on Kylo’s pecs before sucking on his nipple.

Dopheld told himself not to look and yet his eyes were glued to the nipple, seeing that it was slightly darker than the other one from the attention he had given it.

“I understand. Have you sent me your wish list?”

Dopheld shook his head, he knew it was mostly used for tipping, but his computer was on the list and he was sure that it cost more than he should even think about asking for.

“Send it now.”

He shifted uncomfortably, he was wishing he could go in and change everything on it, but finally he decided to listen. Dopheld could change it when he got home before Kylo ever had a chance to look at it. He picked up his phone started at the dozen messages from Travar. He would look at those in the taxi, so instead he found the list and sent it.

“Your schedule too while you are at it.”

Dopheld bit his lip and sent it as well, even though he thought he shouldn’t. He should be telling Kylo he won’t see him again, but it’s too tempting when the memory of his body is still fresh.

“Of course,”

“Should I call a car for you?”

He’d planned on a bus, but a taxi might not be so bad when he was aching all over. It would be more than he should spend but the thought now entered would not leave him.

“I can wave a taxi down.”

Kylo smiled and walked to his trousers that were laying over the back of a chair, he must have moved them at some point while Dopheld was sleeping. Dopheld felt a hint of embarrassment as he got out his wallet and Dopheld busied himself with putting on his jacket instead. It wasn’t like he could really afford to turn down cab fare if Kylo was going to offer it. He was just finishing smoothing his jacket out when Kylo returned to him. He leaned over and Dopheld felt a hand slipping into his pocket beside his own. He could feel the cash pressed into his hand as Kylo gave him a soft kiss.

Dopheld returned it and they shared almost a dozen pecks before Kylo finally pulled away.

“Next time get some rest beforehand.”

His voice was teasing, but Dopheld also heard the firmness to his words. No falling asleep first next time.

Dopheld gave a nod.

“I look forward to seeing you soon.”

Dopheld said awkwardly before he turned to leave. Getting his shoes on he tried to flee as fast as possible and only felt like he could breathe when he was in the elevator again.

Alone he could check the bills that were given to him and he felt his face heat up as he saw six hundred dollars. He was glad he hadn’t looked earlier and felt even more unsure about what he should do. If he should thank him or give him the change. He would have to ask Travar.

Once he found a cab he gave his address and started reading through all the messages that Travar sent him.

_Trav: Hope you are having a good time, I am proud of you._  
_6:02_

_Trav: Going for a later night I see, can’t wait to hear back from you. Hope you are having fun_  
_10:05_

_Trav: Getting a little worried, I know he’s not a murderer, but let me know you got home safe_  
_12:01_

_Trav: Are you okay? Please reply_  
_1:34_

_Trav: Meeks, I am not joking I am freaking out_  
_2:07_

_Trav: Honestly, where are you?_  
_2:27_

_Trav: I checked your house, you’re not here._  
_4:02_

_Trav: I am going to stay here until you get home safe._  
_4:15_

_Trav: Please don’t make me message Finn, just 1 word._  
_5:29_

_Trav: Come on reply_  
_6:32_

_Trav: Haha you slut, I am sleeping in your bed, tired from worrying all night_  
_Trav: Talked to Finn_  
_Trav: Message me when you wake up from your sex coma_  
_7:45_

He winced at almost every single message and sent a quick message letting Travar know he was okay. It was a slow horror as it dawned on him that Kylo was probably talking to Finn when he was woken up in the morning.

Dopheld swore under his breath and leaned against the door. Maybe he would apologise for that too. Or maybe he should just block his number and just pretend the embarrassing night had never happened. Except he wasn’t sure he wanted to pretend it never happened.

It wasn’t much longer before he arrived home and he felt good to get out of his shoes and jacket. He checked his bedroom and saw Travar in his bed.

“Wake up.”

He slammed his hand against the door so that Travar woke with a start.

“Fuck Meeks.”

The mumbled reply came out.

Travar sat up in his bed slowly and pulled the blanket around himself.

“Ten am, damn you must have really been busy.”

Dopheld felt his cheeks heat up, but he managed to school any emotion from showing up on his face.

“Actually, I was tired and slept in.”

Travar gave him a face, and Dopheld could see how unimpressed he was.

“Was he mad?”

“No, he gave me a ton of cash and told me to give him my schedule. Now move over I think I need another hour of sleep.”

Travar shifted in the bed and Dopheld climbed in beside him. He almost took off his jeans and then he realised he didn’t have his underwear on. In fact, he’d had it on his jacket.

It was probably on the hotel floor.

Dopheld groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

He heard his phone chirp, and despite himself he looked at it.

_Ren: I have your underwear._  
_Ren: It’s very cute, make sure you wear something similar the next time._  
_Ren: I look forward to it._  
_10:27_

He audibly groaned which only draw Travar’s attention.

“What is it?”

“You and your stupid underwear.”

Dopheld let himself be vague, although he was sure Travar would pull it from him later.

He noticed an email and checked it, blushing brighter as he noticed that everything on his wish list was already bought for him.

Part of him wanted to throw his phone away and pretend he still had some dignity left, but instead he opened the conversation with Kylo again.

He didn’t have to, now that he had his computer and a new tablet he would be good, he could just start his new semester with a new loan and not have to worry about this insanity again.

Instead his fingers betrayed him.

_Me too, I really enjoyed myself._  
_10:42_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing more in this series, a bunch of small moments in time of their relationship beyond this point :3 I hope you enjoy


End file.
